Blackout
by Detective Writer Cop
Summary: While a sudden blackout occurs, Detective Ryan's life changes when he comes home to a missing Sarah Grace, and a dying Jenny. Ryan is trying to stay strong, but his world is crashing down on him.


**Disclaimer** : I own nine of the chacters if Castle. They go to ABC.

 **Authors Note** : Ok so I have already written a bunch of chapters for this, but I want to see how it is before I continue. Read, review, and enjoy!

Blackout

"Is everyone ready?"

Detective Kevin Ryan's adrenaline rushed through his body furiously. He was suited up along with the rest of his team and more backup officers. They have been on a hunt for a serial killer, and he just might be standing behind the door in front of him.

"Joshua Miles, this is your last chance to open the door!" Ryan's partner, Javier Esposito, hollered. If he was trying to get away, they had the whole block surrounded. The officer in front of Ryan knocked down the door.

Ryan was fourth to get in, but he wished he was the last.

"Jesus..." Detective Kate Beckett whispered under her breath. Blood was everywhere. The body was a young dirty blonde haired girl, and written in blood next to her wrote,

"Too late."

"Our vic is Lisa Bond. She was shot twice, once in the neck, and one pierced through her lung." Lanie said handing her ID and wallet to Beckett.

"Thanks, Lanie. Espo, I want you to go through surveillance footage when we head back to the precinct." Javier nodded.

Ryan came up to the group. "I talked to some of the neighbors and the doorman downstairs. No one saw a thing."

"Damn!" Beckett said stressfully, "Beckett, we're going to find him. We always do." Castle smiled weakly. He made Beckett always feel better.

"What's the news on Joshua Miles?" Captain Victoria Gates said eagerly, "We didn't find him. All we did was find another victim." Esposito informed her, and she wasn't to happy about that.

"This is the fourth time we've let him escape." She spoke furiously, which made the three detectives and writer nervous.

"Sir, we are trying are best to apprehend him." Beckett tried to reason with her. "Then try harder." Gates closed the conversation and went back to her office.

"I'm gonna review that footage now." Esposito said softy, "Ryan?" Beckett asked, "Don't worry. I'm going to go check if she has any next to kin, and ask if they can meet us here in the morning."

Beckett nodded and the two went their separate ways.

"I'm gonna stay late to see if she has any ties to Joshua Miles." Beckett told her husband, "I'll stay with you." He replied, "Ok." She said with a smile. She never did like working by herself.

"Are you okay?" Esposito asked Ryan, he was sitting at his desk staring into space.

"We were just so close. This bastard has killed eleven innocent people!"

"Kev, we're going to find this sick son of a bitch and catch him like we do with all the crazies."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Esposito said with a comforting smile.

"Did you find anything?" Ryan changed the subject. Esposito didn't answer. He knew Ryan wanted to find Miles more than anyone. Giving him bad news would upset him even more.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Esposito suggested to Ryan, "Ok. I'll see you in the morning."

Kevin Ryan walked into his apartment building, and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

"Tough day at work?" The doorman, Rocco, said with a light smile.

"Things happen. How about you? You have security duty?"

"Yep, and it sucks,"

Right at that second, the power went out.

"Crap!" Rocco cried and grabbed the flashlight on his keys. "You good?" He added, "Yeah I'm fine. The power rarely goes out when the weather is nice."

Ryan peaked outside. It was dark as the night sky. "Everything is out." He informed Rocco, "Well isn't this night just getting better and better." Rocco mumbled. "I better get upstairs." Ryan said and they shared their goodbyes.

After taking nine flights of stairs to his room, his legs started to burn, but made his way down the hall to his door with the help of the flashlight from his phone, until it died on the eighth flight.

He could vaguely see, but he could tell his door was cracked.

" _Oh no..._ " He thought to himself nervously. He stepped into his apartment with his gun close to him.

"Jenny?" He called out, but he stepped in a puddle. " _What the hell?_ " He asked himself picking up his shoe, but couldn't tell what it was.

The power finally came back on seconds later, but his heart stopped beating when he saw the sight in front of him.

"Jenny?" He whispered falling onto his knees into the puddle of blood next to her.

"Jenny?" He yelled, but no response. Kevin shook her a little, but didn't want to make things worse. A tear fell from his face.

"Stay with me! Ok?" He choked on his sobs. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, and grabbed his home phone. Ryan quickly dialed 911. An ambulance was on their way.

He ran back to Jenny, and dialed the phone again.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Javi!"

"Kev, what wrong?" He said nervously,

"Jenny! She's, I don't know! There's blood everywhere!" He cried into the phone with tears falling down his checks with Jenny in his arms.

"Kevin, stay calm. I'm coming over there right now." Esposito hung up the phone.

"Espo, what's wrong?" Beckett said seriously, "I'll tell you in the car. Call the crime scene unit and tell them to go to Ryan's address. Hurry!"

Novelist Richard Castle, detectives Beckett, and Esposito jumped into the car.

"Javi, can you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Castle demanded.

"Kevin called me. He was crying and was yelling that he found Jenny with blood everywhere. That's all I know."

"Where's Sarah Grace?" Beckett asked, "I, I don't know." Javi prayed she was ok. God knows what Kevin would do if she was hurt. That two year old was Kevin and Jenny's life.

Ryan ran upstairs into his daughters room, leaving his wife for a split second.

"No!" He screamed. She wasn't there.

"Sarah Grace?" He yelled, but no response. Sarah Grace was smaller for her age, and there was no way she climbed out of her crib.

Kevin ran back downstairs to find the EMT's making their way down the hallway.

They got the stretcher, and made sure she was alive. Kevin knew she was alive because he checked her pulse, but for how long?

Ryan would be at the hospital in about a half hour after he was done talking to his team.

"Kevin?" Javier yelled rushing into the apartment finding his partner with blood all over his hands, clothes, and face.

The first thing Esposito did was give Ryan a long hug, which Ryan used to cry on his shoulder.

"She's gone!" Ryan yelled breaking the hug, "Whose gone, Kevin?" Castle asked,

"Sarah Grace!" He cried even harder just even speaking of the reality of everything.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other. Beckett wanted to just go cry with him, but she couldn't because she had one job- and that was to find the man who did this.

Rick and Kate made their way home at four-thirty in the morning. They walked into Alexis and Martha hugging them with worried faces. "What happened, dad?" Alexis asked, "Jenny is in the hospital, and Sarah Grace is missing."

Castle looked dead and was barely speaking, so they decided to ask for the details tomorrow. "What's her latest condition?" Martha asked, "We haven't heard anything other then that she was in surgery. We'll talk about this in the morning." Beckett said and the two red heads nodded, and understood that they were exhausted.

 _"Three lights are lit_

 _But the fourth one's out_

 _I can tell cause it's a bit darker_

 _Than the last night's bout_

 _I forgot about the drought_

 _Of light bulbs in this house_

 _So I head out_

 _Down a route I think is heading south_

 _But I'm not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth." The Judge: Twenty One Pilots_


End file.
